1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to apparatus for assisting movement of a flowable material, particularly a solid particulate material or a material containing solid particles; for example powders, granules, cement, concrete etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention arose from the problem that such materials are difficult to discharge from the containers in which they are transported. Hitherto such containers have had to be tipped through a substantial angle in order to discharge their contents and difficulty has been experienced in ensuring that the whole of the contents are discharged. Complicated and expensive equipment has been required to effect such discharge and the removal of residual matter has been time consuming and therefore expensive. It was primarily with these problems in mind that the present invention was conceived.
Another problem has been in ensuring that the containers are filled as completely as possible since access is often available only through ports which are spaced apart at the top of the container. In the regions between the ports, solid particulate material, when poured into the container tends to form pyramid or cone shaped piles in the container, whose peaks coincide with the access ports. Unfilled spaces are left between these piles. The invention can also be applied to overcome this problem.
Yet another problem is that friction of the particulate material on the base of the container during discharge causes abrasion thereby severely limiting the life of the container.